With Jason
by MyTurningPage
Summary: Jason And Jessica get real close after he kidnaps her.


**D**epressed and bored, Ms. Johnson sat in her chair counting down the last minutes of the eleventh grade year, very much like everyone else. Except the devious, but stealth boys in the back of the room. Although they were annoying, they were also funny. The boys were taking other people's things while they were not looking and putting them somewhere hidden. Then the boys went for the teacher, but she did not even notice. The boys burped right in her ears. Ms. Johnson made such a hideous face that chilled me down to the marrow of my bones. The rest of the kids stifled their laughs as Ms. Johnson tried to refrain from going crazy on the boys. With a dearth of punishment, the bell rang and everyone disappeared into the hallways.

"Hey Jess." Rosa calls. Rosa, my best friend in the entire universe, hands me an invitation.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's an invitation to the best summer party ever." she says full of joy.

"Thanks." I laugh.

When Rosa throws a party, she really does throw a party. She's basically rich so her parties are really fun. Music,amazing food, and fun people. So I must extol her. She made my day ten times better.

Quickly, I run to my locker so I can get ready for the party. I start to imagine what I might wear. I wonder if it's casual or more of a dressed up party. Probably casual.

I close my locker and run to my bus. I start to trifle with the buttons on my shirt on the bus out of eagerness. The bus ride seems so slow, slower than ever. As we pass random houses I notice mine and run off the bus. Finally, school is over. At least for a few months.

I walk in my house and past my mom raving at my brother about his grades. Warned of the consequences, he hardly talks back and listens. I drop my bag in my room and start to look through my closet. Smiling, I held the perfect outfit in my hands. I put the casual dress on my bed and looked at the invitation for the time. Six. The party starts at six. Well, I've got three hours.

I put my dress on and start to do my hair and make up. To go with my neon dress, I match it with a neon eyeshadow. Then I soon curl my hair and finish it off with hairspray. I look at my phone to see what time it is and it reads, 4:20. An hour and forty minutes left. Might as well read.

I grab a random book and repose myself on my bed. I start to read. 'Singing is a very amazing but difficult talent.' Suddenly I get very tired and dose off.

My hand rubs over my eyes as I feel for my phone. I slide open my phone to see that it's 6:20.

"I'm late!" I shriek.

I grab my purse and throw my phone in there. I find my brothers car keys and storm out the front door. As I'm driving I grab for the invitation to make sure it's at Rosa's house, which it is.

I arrive at 6:30 and walk up the driveway to her front door. Rosa opens the door before I can even knock.

"Fashionably late I see, huh Jess?" Rosa smirks.

"I fell asleep." I reply.

"Hm, Sure." Rosa laughs.

She lets me in and I make myself comfortable. I take a deep breath and enjoy the start of summer. The loud music, different ice cream flavors, hot tubs, and pools. Best summer ever. I look through the glass doors of Rosa's back porch. Working at the pool, the girl got rid of all the bugs and trash in the pool. I feel bad for the pool workers but they get food and drinks so I guess it's not that bad for them.

It's getting really hot. Wish I knew there was a pool. I would have brought something to swim in.

I see Rosa walking towards me with a swim suit. She reads minds, I swear.

"Here, I've never worn this before." Rosa says.

"Thanks." I smile.

I take the quite distinct suit to the bathroom and change. The two piece is decorated with hot pink glitter and shiny silver sequins. To not be flashy for Rosa is breaking a law. I make my way through the huge crowd of familiar faces to the pool. The sky got darker and Rosa put on her strobe lights outside. I do a dive into the huge pool, open my eyes and continue swimming towards my other group of friends. I almost reach my friends when I hear a scream and a flow of red fills that section of the pool.

I realize what the red is and go above water. I see a group of guys with guns pointed towards all the parties of people. The groups' leader I assume, walks towards me. I'm in complete awe. I don't even know what I did.

Determined, he grabbed me by my arm and yanked me out of the pool. The murderous, yet handsome leader screamed "Get in the house. Everyone! Go!"

"Please, let me go!" I screamed

"Shut up!" he replied

I gazed at his features, dark brown eyes, distinct jawline. He grabs a towel and throws it at my face, still holding onto my arm. He seems a little young. Maybe my age, like 17. Those are probably his gang members.

He takes me to his Fisker covered behind the trees and bushes . Where did he get this? These cars are insanely expensive. He opens the back door and throws me in and gets in the front. He starts the engine and drives off the long road.

"What do you want from me? Where are we going?" I ask frantically.

He chuckles and remains silent.

"Hello? Are you gonna answer me ?" I ask sticking up for myself.

"Hey! Don't catch and attitude with me! All you need to know is my name is Jason and you and I are gonna be hangin' out for a while." he replies.

"A while?" I whisper.

"Yea doll face, or until your parents give us the ransom." he tells me.

Ransom? Where does he expect my parents to get the money. Together they only make 40k a year. I don't understand this cryptic boy.

"Where do you expect them to get your ransom money?" I question.

"What do ya mean? Your family is filthy rich. How else could you afford that house and everything?" he answers.

What? That's not my house. My parents are not rich.

"You are Rosa, correct ?" he asks.

Oh my God. He thinks I'm Rosa. What do I do? I can't tell him I'm not or he'll keep me and get Rosa too. I don't want her to go through that.

"Yea. Yea I am." I answer.

Right then and there I realized what I just got myself into.


End file.
